Juste Une Fois
by Nuxcia
Summary: Ban et Ginji se voyent proposer un boulot par l'une des personnes qui les accompagnait lors de leur précédente mission: retrouver la jeune femme qui était avec eux et qui semble avoir disparu. De son côté, Akabane joue les anges anges gardiens... OS


**Auteur : **Ben... moi : **Angel** mais psuedoté **My Cursed Angel** parce que personne aurait l'idée d'aller prendre ce genre de pseudo... ()

**Genre : **Hm... bonne question. Je dirai une pincée de Romance avec un peu d'Action et le tout soupoudré d'Humour.

**Raiting : **Très Light (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs... moi qui voulais faire un joli Lemon).

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de Get Backers appartiennent à Rando Ayamine (dessinateur) et à Yûya Aoki (scénariste). En revanche, les deux figures féminines qui apparaissent dans cette fic' sont à moi (pas touche sans ma permission ou je transforme le/la responsable en fine tranche de Sashimi !).

**Résumé : **Ban et Ginji se voyent proposer un boulot par l'une des personnes qui les a accompagnés lors de leur précédente mission au Mugenjô : retrouver la jeune femme qui était aussi avec eux et qui semble avoir disparu depuis. De son côté, Akabane joue les anges gardiens auprès d'une belle au bois dormant au caractère de glace.

**Note : **Quelques petites précisions sur le physique et le caractère de mes propres personnages... (histoire de donner une idée générale avant de se lancer dans le contexte même de ce One Shot).

**_Morgana Tanajime_**

_Physique : _Morgana mesure 1,70m pour 50kg (et un bonnet D). Elle possède de très longs cheveux noirs ailes de Corbeau qui bougent au moindre souffle infime de vent, ses yeux sont de couleur rouge sang (ou rubis sombre) et sa peau est très pâle et a des reflets nacrés. Ses yeux sont souvent marqués par de profondes cernes ce qui lui donne un teint maladif (ce qui n'est pas le cas... du moins, en partie). Elle possède un charme androgyne qui ne l'aide pas vraiment dans certains cas mais peut se révéler très utile dans d'autres.

_Caractère : _Morgana est d'un naturel calme, distante et extrêmement froide (ce qui est souvent irritant pour certaines personnes mais se révèle être un véritable atout lorsque la situation l'exige). Impassible quelque soit les circonstances, elle peut paraître insensible à tout ce qui l'entoure, dénuée de la moindre émotion et de tout sentiment... cependant et si on la connaît bien, elle peut se révéler être d'une grande générosité, d'une gentillesse à faire pâlir les anges ainsi qu'une personne digne de confiance sur laquelle on peut se reposer et confier le moindre de ses secrets (jusqu'à présent, aucun secret qu'elle a gardé n'a été divulgué... et dieu seul sait combien de secret elle garde). Dotée d'un sang-froid hors norme, elle ne fait preuve d'aucun sentimentalisme dans ses actes : elle peut tuer sans sourciller et ne connaît pas les émotions qui régissent le coeur des hommes (amitié, amour, etc...). Elle a parfois tendance à parler par énigme... Selon les dires de Kyôko, c'est aussi une excellente cuisinière. Néanmoins, c'est une véritable poupée de procelaine qui cache une âme bien noire. Elle n'a pas conscience de ses propres sentiments et émotions (mis à part la colère et la haine, elle ignore littéralement ce que les gens entendent par amitié ou amour) et est sujette à des crises d'angoisse et d'identité qui peuvent parfois la rendre violente avec autrui. Elle a une certaine tendance à aimer tuer et ne se sentir pleinement à ce moment-là mais, contrairement à Akabane, c'est le genre de chose qu'elle préfère cacher et ne jamais avouer.

_Pouvoir/Faiblesse : _C'est une Alchimiste Noire et une Nécromante (refoulée) mais elle préfère utiliser ses pouvoirs uniquement en dernier recours. En temps normal, elle fait appel à l'épée qui se trouve dans son corps et qui apparaît en sortant par la paume de sa main droite. L'alliage de son arme est un métal inconnu qui vient de la Cité Babylone (cité dont elle est originaire). Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que cet arme peut trancher un mur ou un bloc de béton aussi facilement qu'un couteau s'enfoncerait dans du beurre. En outre, Morgana est sujette à de violentes crises qui lui font cracher ou vomir du sang selon le degrés d'intensité (ce qui n'est grave qu'en apparence). Ces crises peuvent survenir à tout moment et n'importe quand et sont les effets secondaires de la greffe qu'elle a subi.

**_Kyôko Kirisaki_**

_Physique :_ Kyôko mesure 1,55m pour 45kg. Elle possède une chevelure châtain clairs avec des reflets auburns au soleil, ses yeux sont de couleur vert émeraude et sa peau est légèrement bronzée. On peut souvent apercevoir une flamme joueuse et joyeuse qui brille continuellement dans ses iris. Elle conserve souvent un sourire sur ses lèvres de couleur lilas. Svelte et élancée, elle garde une taille de guêpe malgré tout ce qu'elle ingurgite en nourriture. Son seule regret est de ne pas avoir assez de poitrine...

_Caractère : _D'un naturel enjouée, Kyôko reste toujours positive quelque soit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle est capable de faire de l'humour même si le moment ne s'y prête guère, redonnant ainsi confiance aux personnes qui se trouvent avec elle. D'ailleurs, sa bonne humeur est souvent contagieuse et elle n'aime pas voir quelqu'un de triste. Si c'est le cas, elle fera tout pour égayer la personne en question. Complètement l'opposé de sa coéquipière, elle respecte néanmoins cette dernière et la prend pour modèle. Douce et aimable avec un coeur débordant de générosité, Kyôko sait cependant être sérieuse quand il le faut et prouver sa valeur au combat lorsqu'elle y est confrontée. Cependant, ce qu'on pourrait retenir d'elle au premier abord, c'est qu'elle est incroyablement bavarde et qu'elle adore la nourriture, surtout les pâtisseries et les sucreries. Elle mange souvent mais, étrangement, ne prend jamais de poids malgré tout ce qu'elle engloutit. Complexée par sa taille, Kyôko se met dans une colère noire et passe à tabac la personne qui a le malheur d'en parler, ne faisant aucune distinction entre savoir si c'est un ennemi ou un allié.

_Pouvoir/Faiblesse : _Kyôko possède une vitesse de déplacement assez élevé et une agilité dont elle est très fière. Son arme de prédilection est une sorte de boomerang à quatre branches dont les pointes sont hérissées de piques très acérées et terriblement tranchantes. Mais elle aime aussi se battre au corps à corps.

**.:._ Juste une fois..._ .:.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que les deux Get Backers n'avaient plus eu le moindre travail. Hevn ne s'était pas non plus manifestée à ce sujet. Il faut dire que leur précédent contrat avait été couronné de succès : non seulement ils avaient réussi à récupérer l'objet convoité par leur client mais, en plus, ils n'avaient eu aucun soucis avec les autres membres qui avaient constitué leur équipe. Oh ! Il y en avait à qui on pouvait faire confiance, bien sûr, comme Kasuki le Tisseur ou bien Himiko, la _Lady Poison_ ou encore Shido, le _Beast Master_ et puis Morgana Tanajime, l'énigmatique jeune femme aux yeux de sang, et sa comparse au caractère jovial, Kyôko Kirisaki. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute le fait qu'Akabane, le terrible docteur Jackal, n'avait pas cherché à trahir son équipe comme il l'avait fait à maintes reprises.

Toujours est-il que, maintenant, Ban et Ginji n'avaient guère de travail et s'ennuyaient à cent sous de l'heure dans le _Honky Tonk_. D'autant que Pore refusait de leur faire crédit. Du coup, cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé hormis des conserves trouvées dans de vieux magasins.

Ginji restait silencieux. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, ils avaient besoin d'un travail et l'Empereur de la Foudre le savait pertinemment. Jusqu'où allait bien pouvoir s'étendre cette crise alimentaire qui lui nouait l'estomac ?

- Baaaaaaannn… je meurs de faim…

La réaction de son partenaire de mission fut immédiate : il lui cogna aussitôt la tête contre la table devant laquelle ils étaient assis.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça, espèce de goinfre ! Si tu n'avais pas liquidé tout notre argent en nourriture, on n'en serait pas là !

- Baaan, ça fait maaaal…

Ils furent tous les deux interrompus par le tintement léger du carillon de la porte du _Honky Tonk_. Les deux Récupérateurs tournèrent leurs têtes vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ginji fut le premier à réagir.

- Kyôko ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille eut un doux sourire triste.

- Ca alors ! déclara Ban. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Morgana n'est pas avec toi ?

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis là…

- Comment ça ? questionna Ginji, légèrement anxieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sur le signe de Ban, la nouvelle arrivante pris place en face d'eux. Avec un sourire, Natsumi arriva puis déposa un café bien chaud devant Kyôko qui la remercia. Son regard d'émeraude se posa alors sur les deux hommes en face d'elle.

- Et bien, voilà : Morgana semble avoir disparu.

- Disparu ? Mais… comment c'est possible ?

Kyôko regarda un instant l'Empereur de la Foudre avant de répondre.

- Pour tout vous dire, je ne la trouve nulle part depuis notre retour du Mugenjô. Je sais que c'est idiot de ma part, peut-être que je me fais du souci pour rien, mais je suis inquiète. On a toujours été ensemble, on a toujours pu compter l'une sur l'autre… mais depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, je dois bien avouer que je me sens seule et perdue.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Ban se cala contre le dossier de la baquette puis porta une cigarette à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer.

- Qu'attends-tu de nous au juste ? demanda-t-il en soufflant la fumée hors de ses lèvres.

- C'est évident, non ? répondit la jeune femme à la chevelure châtains. Je souhaite que vous la retrouviez. Vous êtes des Récupérateurs, vous pouvez très bien faire ça, non ?

- Ecoute, commença l'utilisateur du Jagan, je ne suis pas sûr que…

- J'accepte la mission.

Ban lança un regard suspicieux sur Ginji qui lui fournit une explication à la question qu'il lui posait muettement.

- Ecoute, Ban. Je connais très bien Morgana étant donné qu'elle est, tout comme moi, originaire du château infini. Et je sais que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans prévenir personne. Elle dit au moins à quelqu'un qu'elle part. Je suis d'accord qu'elle ne dit pas forcément où mais, au moins, on sait que ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela, renchérit Kyôko en acquiesçant. Morgana n'est pas du genre à vouloir que les autres se fasse du souci pour elle.

Ginji se tourna vers son coéquipier.

- Allez, Ban ! On ne va pas la laisser dans cette détresse.

Le Récupérateur aux cheveux bruns saisit sa cigarette entre le pouce et l'index puis souffla la fumée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il posa son regard de saphir sur la jeune fille en face de lui.

- C'est entendu, j'accepte la mission.

- Ouais ! Ban, t'es génial ! déclara Ginji avec un large sourire. Euh… mais est-ce que tu sais au moins par où on va commencer ? ajouta-t-il l'air penaud à l'idée de sillonner toute la ville.

- Il suffit de demander à ceux qui ont fait parti de notre équipe à ce moment-là, lui répondit son partenaire de choc. On va commencer par Himiko, d'accord ?

- Je vous accompagne ! déclara Kyôko en se levant, l'air radieuse.

Le trio sortit du Honky Tonk sous le regard amusé de Natsumi et le sourire de Pore.

**oO0Oo**

A quelques lieus de là, allongée dans un lit aux draps soyeux et blancs, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'ébène ouvrait ses paupières, dévoilant des yeux rouges comme le sang. Elle se redressa et balaya la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait du regard.

Morgana était assise dans un luxueux lit d'un blanc de nacre. A quelques pas d'elle se trouvait une large fenêtre dominant un vaste panorama parmi lequel on pouvait apercevoir les différentes tours du Mugenjô. Légèrement plus loin, il y avait une table basse en bois de hêtre sur laquelle reposait un vase contenant des roses d'un rouge sombre ainsi que des roses noires. Ces fleurs… c'étaient ses préférées. Mais qui donc pouvait les avoir mises là ? A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait de pas tellement de chose lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus du Mugenjô.

La jeune femme se redressa et noua les draps autour de son corps pour former une robe de fortune avant de s'avancer de quelques pas dans la pièce. Le son était étouffé par la moquette sur le sol de la chambre. A en juger par le paysage extérieur et ce qu'elle connaissait de la ville, elle devait se trouver dans un de ces luxueux hôtels du quartier. Cela expliquerait bien des choses comme la propreté du lit et le parfum des draps, par exemple. Mais cela n'expliquait guère le pourquoi du comment elle était arrivée ici.

- La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ?

Morgana tourna sa tête vers l'origine de la voix et une expression de surprise fut lisible sur son visage pendant un cours instant. Devant elle et tout de noir vêtu, des gants blancs à chaque main et un large chapeau sur la tête se tenait…

**oO0Oo**

- Akabane ?!

Les Get Backers, accompagnés de Kyôko, se tenaient debout devant Himiko, la _Lady Poison_. Cette dernière les observa un moment non sans une certaine insistance avant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Moi aussi, ça m'a beaucoup surprise mais c'est la vérité. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés au château, j'ai retrouvé Akabane qui portait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, dans ses bras. Il était beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse l'appeler mais je suis certaine qu'il s'agissait de Morgana.

- Bon Dieu, grinça Ban, qu'est-ce que ce détraqué a derrière la tête ?

Ginji avait des sueurs froides et c'est l'air extrêmement paniqué qu'il regarda son partenaire.

- Ban, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Morgana va se faire dépecer par ce psychopathe aux scalpels si on n'agit pas tout de suite !

- Calmes-toi, Ginji, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer comme tu le fais.

- Mais Ban…

- Ban a raison, déclara Kyôko. Je connais Morgana et je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Que cette personne soit Akabane-san ou quelqu'un d'autre, je sais qu'elle trouvera toujours une solution pour s'en sortir. Ca nous laisse une bonne marge de manœuvre.

- Très bien. Himiko, ajouta Ban en se tournant vers la jeune fille, est-ce que tu as une idée où ce dégénéré a pu aller ?

- Hm… il faudra plutôt demander aux gens du coin. Moi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais peut-être qu'il se trouve à l'hôtel _White_, c'est là-bas qu'il loge lorsqu'il n'est pas chez lui.

**oO0Oo**

- Jackal, murmura la jeune femme en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face.

Presque aussitôt, tous ses sens furent en éveil. Elle ne devait pas sous-estimer cet homme. Peut-être était-elle du même niveau que lui mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un redoutable adversaire. D'ailleurs… que faisait-il ici ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi était-elle là et avec lui ?

Akabane eut un sourire. Il tenait le rebord de son chapeau entre le pouce et l'index comme il avait coutume de le faire mais ses yeux d'améthyste étaient profondément ancrés dans les deux orbes sanglant de son interlocutrice.

- Allons, allons, ma chère, je vous trouve bien froide pour nos retrouvailles. Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi, vous ne pensez pas ? Vous avez dormi pendant deux jours, je me suis simplement contenté de rester à votre chevet.

- Sans songer à me tuer ? Pourtant, vous aviez une occasion en or de le faire qui ne se représentera certainement pas de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, sourit l'homme aux scalpels.

Un éclair de surprise passa à nouveau dans les yeux de Morgana. Pas dans ses intentions ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ?

- Si je puis me permettre, très chère, vous devriez prendre une douche : le sang dont vous étiez couverte lorsque je vous ai trouvé a dû sécher sur vous. Ce serait certainement plus agréable de vous en débarrasser, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Certes, il avait raison et elle ne pouvait le nier. Une odeur de sang narguait ses narines depuis qu'elle s'était levée et elle savait que cet effluve émanait de son propre corps.

Morgana passa devant Akabane sans un mot pour gagner la salle de bains et s'enferma dedans avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau. Le liquide froid coulant sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien et elle commença à y voir plus clair dans ses pensées ainsi que dans ses souvenirs.

C'était lors de leur retour du Mugenjô. Il y avait eu une violente explosion alors que Kyôko et elle-même étaient restées encore un peu dans le château infini. Et puis… le trou noir. Elle avait dû s'évanouir à ce moment-là et il était probable qu'Akabane l'est trouvé dans cet état. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Il aurait très bien pu le faire et, pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Cet homme restait un mystère pour quiconque.

Une fois l'odeur de sang enlevé de son corps, la jeune femme coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Elle se demanda un instant quel genre de vêtements elle allait bien pouvoir mettre alors qu'elle n'avait eu que ce drap mais la réponse à sa question se présenta devant elle. Ou plutôt, les réponses : posés sur un petit meuble de bois, il y avait ses propres vêtements qu'elle avait porté lors de cette fameuse mission et qui étaient tâchés de sang mais il y avait aussi une somptueuse robe de dentelle d'un noir profond qui était beaucoup plus propre et neuve que le reste. Dessus se trouvait un petit papier sur lequel était inscris : "_Vous pouvez la mettre si vous le désirez."_

- Jackal…

Ca ne pouvait être que lui qui avait disposé le vêtement ici étant donné qu'il lui avait dit n'avoir été que le seul à être resté à son chevet. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que cet homme attendait ? Il lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie et voilà qu'il lui offrait un vêtement propre pour remplacer ceux maculés de sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ?

- Je constate avec plaisir que vous avez trouvé mon petit cadeau, déclara Akabane lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains et se retrouva devant lui. Permettez-moi de vous dire qu'il vous va à ravir.

- Jackal, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle avec une froide retenue. Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ?

- Hm…

Tenant le rebord de son chapeau de deux doigts, son vis-à-vis eut un sourire.

- Peut-être que je le fais uniquement pour pouvoir avoir un duel digne de ce nom. Tuer quelqu'un dans son sommeil ne me plaît guère, je dois bien l'avouer. Je préfère les affrontements plus directs, dirons-nous. Ressentir le plaisir que l'on a lorsqu'on se bat, l'adrénaline qui déferle dans notre sang… il n'y a rien de plus jouissif.

Tout en parlant, il sortit ses scalpels de sa main gauche. La réaction de Morgana fut immédiate. De sa main droite sortit un long sabre japonais qu'elle saisit aussitôt par la garde. Ils restèrent un moment en un face à face muet comme s'ils attendaient que l'un des deux se rue sur l'autre pour l'attaquer. Cependant et à sa grande surprise, les scalpels d'Akabane disparurent dans son corps.

- Enfin, j'aimerai dire ça mais ce serait mentir et je ne trouve pas cela correcte.

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? demanda la jeune femme en faisant, elle aussi, disparaître son arme dans sa main vu que son adversaire ne semblait pas vouloir se battre maintenant.

- Et bien, si j'avais voulu vous affronter, je vous aurai d'ors et déjà emmener dans une aire de duel convenable et ce lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement ne me semble guère être l'endroit approprié.

- Alors que comptez-vous faire ?

- Discuter me semble la meilleure option, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Morgana resta longuement silencieuse tandis que son interlocuteur lui souriait.

Discuter… il était vrai que ce genre d'endroit n'était pas recommandé pour un duel contre lui. Mais discuter ? Venant de la part de cet homme, c'était plutôt un fait inhabituel et très peu commun. Elle s'y serait attendu venant de la part de Ginji mais certainement pas venant de celle d'Akabane. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fouillait dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un pendentif. Une minute ! C'était son propre pendentif, non ? Elle le reconnut aisément : une croix enlacée d'un serpent et surmontée d'une paire d'ailes. Oui, c'était bien le sien.

- Je l'ai trouvé à côté de vous, déclara l'homme en noir en conservant son sourire. Il vous appartient, il me semble, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa main gantée se referma lentement sur le bijou. Evidemment, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec ce genre d'individu. Les yeux rouge sombre de Morgana se posèrent un instant sur le gant qui tenait enfermé son bien avant de s'ancrer à nouveau dans les deux améthystes de son interlocuteur.

- Que voulez-vous, Jackal ?

- Vous comprenez vite, très chère.

- Votre psychologie n'est pas bien difficile à deviner une fois qu'on en a saisi le sens, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que je suis quelqu'un d'imprévisible.

Avec une prodigieuse vitesse, il se retrouva aussitôt derrière son interlocutrice et réussit à entraver l'un de ses poignets. Mais cette dernière n'était pas en reste. Le sabre qu'elle abritait dans son corps avait jaillit de sa main droite et elle le tenait par la garde, la lame à quelques centimètres du cou du Transporteur. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait guère sortit ses scalpels.

- Voilà, murmura-t-il à son oreille, c'est ce que j'aime en vous : votre combattivité, votre agilité, vos sens affutés, vos réactions…

- A quoi jouez-vous ?

Le katana disparut dans son corps. A quoi cela servait de sortir une arme si son adversaire n'était pas résigné à un affrontement ? De toutes évidences, Akabane s'était douté de sa réaction. Elle devinait son sourire même s'il se trouvait dans son dos.

Morgana sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Un étrange frisson parcourut son corps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait comme cela ? Après tout, le terrible Dr. Jackal ne faisait rien d'autre que d'être derrière elle et puis… Une étrange sensation s'empara soudain d'elle.

Sur son cou, près de son épaule, elle eut l'impression que l'homme en noir venait d'appliquer doucement quelque chose à la fois chaud et humide.

- Akabane !

La jeune femme se dégagea aussitôt non sans tordre son poignet pour faire face à son interlocuteur, une expression de colère dans ses yeux pourpres tandis que sa main libre s'était aussitôt appliquée sur l'endroit en question.

- Il me semble vous avoir froissée, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son éternel sourire. Sachez que j'en suis extrêmement navré, très chère.

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux personnes se faisaient face et semblait s'affronter muettement du regard. Ce fut Akabane qui parla le premier :

- Comme vous l'avez aisément deviné, mon travail n'est pas gratuit et je ne fais pas du bénévolat hormis si j'y vois une certaine opportunité. Pour qu'il soit qualifié de parfait, il faut qu'il me procure un plaisir incommensurable.

Il leva sa main gantée à hauteur de leurs visages et l'ouvrit, dévoilant le pendentif d'argent qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

- Ce bijou… si vous désirez que je vous le rende, il va falloir me payer.

- Qui vous a dit de prendre ce pendentif avec vous ?

- Mais vous-même, ma chère.

L'homme en noir eut un sourire sous le regard perdu et interrogateur de son interlocutrice.

- Lorsque je vous ai trouvé, vous serriez dans votre main la chaîne de ce collier. Parfois, les mots ne servent à rien et les actions parlent d'elles-mêmes. Il suffit de voir une situation pour la comprendre. Ce bijou représente beaucoup pour vous, peut-être bien plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Alors je me suis permis de le prendre avec moi en attendant le moment où je devrai vous le restituer.

- Et que voulez-vous au juste ? Je sais que le travail d'un Transporteur est plutôt cher payé, tout comme celui des Récupérateurs.

Akabane eut un nouveau sourire. Sa main se referma sur le pendentif qu'il rangea dans sa poche avant de plonger ses yeux d'améthystes dans les deux orbes sanglants de la jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'ébène.

- Embrassez-moi.

**oO0Oo**

- C'est pas vrai… pourquoi Himiko ne nous a-t-elle pas dit de quel hôtel _White_ il s'agissait ? Il y en a au moins dix et chacun à des endroits différents !

D'un geste rageur, Ban alluma la cigarette qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres. Voilà bien déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils faisaient toute la ville en long, en large et en travers sans toutefois trouver l'hôtel qu'ils recherchaient.

Ginji observait le plan de Tokyo avec Kyôko à ses côtés.

- Hm… D'après moi, il n'en reste qu'un seul qu'on n'a pas encore visité. Mais c'est bizarre…

- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Et bien, cet hôtel-là est réputé pour n'accueillir que les gens fortunés comme les politiciens ou les célébrités, répondit l'Empereur de la Foudre en observant son interlocutrice. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'avoir un boulot comme celui de Transporteur rapporte pas mal d'argent mais je ne pensais pas que Akabane en avait autant pour avoir le privilège de se payer une chambre là-bas. Ban, ajouta-t-il à son coéquipier qui était resté silencieux depuis, qu'est-ce t'en pense ?

L'homme au Jagan laissa s'échapper un long filament de fumée blanchâtre avant de prendre la parole :

- Le plus simple, c'est d'aller vérifier par nous-mêmes.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, déclara Ginji.

- Bien ! Alors, allons-y.

Les trois personnes montèrent à nouveau dans la petite Subaru. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la rue où devait se trouver l'hôtel qu'ils recherchaient. Et il était plutôt difficile de passer à côté.

L'immeuble était gigantesque et ce n'était pas peu dire. Les murs étaient d'un blanc à en faire baisser les yeux et les nombreuses fenêtres opaques donnaient l'impression d'être des myriades de miroirs. Ginji resta un long moment immobile, la bouche ouverte, à regarder l'hôtel. Cependant, il rejoignit bien vite Ban et Kyôko qui avaient déjà pénétré dans le bâtiment et s'étaient arrêtés devant l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Messieurs, mademoiselle, bienvenue au _White_.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment la jeune fille qui accompagnait les deux garçons, nous cherchons une amie. Elle se nomme Morgana Tanajime et elle devait être accompagnée d'un homme de haute stature et entièrement vêtu de noir.

- Vous voulez sans doute parler de monsieur Akabane, déclara l'hôtesse avec un sourire étincelant. En effet, il est venu ici accompagné d'une très belle jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. La pauvre devait être bien mal en point étant donné le sang dont elle était couverte.

- Et vous n'avez pas appelé la police ou l'hôpital ? trancha Ban.

La standardiste lui jeta un regard courroucé et se tourna vers Kyôko comme si c'était elle qui avait posé la question.

- Monsieur Akabane est un habitué, voyez-vous. Il a toujours été courtois et très poli, cela nous suffit amplement.

L'homme au Jagan grinça des dents.

- Mouais, murmura-t-il, ils ne doivent pas savoir que Jackal est un psychopathe qui adore tuer les gens. A cette heure-là, il est peut-être déjà en train de disséquer Morgana !

- Calmes-toi, Ban, lui sourit Ginji. Il suffit de le retrouver rapidement. Crois-moi, ça va être facile.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions aller le voir, s'il vous plaît ? Nous souhaiterions savoir comment va notre amie, demanda Kyôko en ne faisant pas attention à ce que les deux Get Backers venaient de dire.

- Je suis désolée mais l'accès aux étages de cet hôtel est réservé à sa clientèle, répondit l'hôtesse.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? tonna Ban en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau ciré. Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas le droit d'aller voir une amie qui est peut-être en danger de mort en restant avec ce type ?

- Monsieur, je vous prie de vous calmer ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Ginji s'approcha de son ami et le prit par l'épaule, le tirant doucement en arrière pour l'éloigner du bureau où se trouvait la jeune femme en tailleur et à la coupe de cheveux si impeccable.

- Allez, Ban, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Ils sortirent en compagnie de Kyôko. Cette dernière poussa un long soupir puis se tourna vers la haute façade du bâtiment.

- Et dire qu'on est juste à côté… C'est vraiment pas de chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La jeune fille regarda l'utilisateur du Jagan qui lui souriait.

- On ne va pas se laisser abattre juste parce que l'entrée principale nous est interdite. Il suffit de passer par les entrées secondaires.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait abandonner alors qu'on était si proche du but, non ? questionna Ginji avec un large sourire. Les Get Backers réussissent toujours leur travail et le taux de satisfaction est garanti à cent pour cent ! Ne l'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ban observa la haute façade du bâtiment, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

- Tout de même… je me demande bien ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce détraqué.

**oO0Oo**

Morgana observa un long moment les deux yeux d'améthyste de l'homme qui lui faisait face pour savoir où se situait la plaisanterie. Mais il n'y en avait pas et ça, elle le savait de par la poigne gantée de blanc qui se referma doucement sur son poignet. Akabane ne plaisantait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne plaisantait pratiquement jamais. Et quand bien même il faisait de l'humour, celui-ci était très fin et particulier.

- Embrassez-moi, répéta-t-il.

L'homme aux scalpels se pencha lentement vers elle. Ses lèvres frôlèrent un instant son visage, descendirent lentement le long de son cou avant de se poser à l'endroit exact où il les avait appliqué quelques instants plus tôt. Sa main libre glissa lentement le long du dos de la jeune femme tandis que sa dextre gardait entravée son poignet. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à son oreille.

- Embrasse-moi, Morgana, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Son murmure eut l'effet qu'il désirait. Il sentit un nouveau frisson s'emparer du corps de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle fermait soudain ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa ceux d'Akabane qui lui souriait.

- Il est trop tard pour reculer, déclara-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ban et Ginji qui semblaient assez essoufflés. De toutes évidences, ils devaient avoir couru. Kyôko aussi était avec eux. Le trio avait réussi à trouver l'escalier de secours qui conduisait aux nombreux étages du bâtiment. Ils avaient dû faire tous les couloirs en demandant aux membres du personnel s'ils savaient où se trouvait la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

- Te voilà enfin espèce de dégénéré ! s'écria l'homme au Jagan qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

- Tiens, tiens. Mais que vois-je ? Nos amis les Get Backers auraient donc trouvé ma cachette ? sourit Akabane. Bravo, je vous félicite.

- Arrête de plaisanter, tu veux ? renchérit Ban. On est venu chercher la jeune femme que tu gardes avec toi.

- Morgana, est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna Ginji, l'air inquiet. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?

- Non, ça va.

- Ouf, tant mieux. Je croyais qu'il t'av…

L'Empereur de la Foudre ne put achever sa phrase tant la surprise qui venait de le saisir était grande. D'ailleurs, Ban était immobile et droit comme une statue de marbre, la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer se consumait doucement sans qu'il ait l'idée de souffler la fumée blanche. Quand à Kyôko, elle avait ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche comme si elle empêchait un cri de sortir hors de sa gorge.

Akabane avait soudainement enlacé le corps pâle de la jeune femme et ses lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes. Morgana ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réactions. Pourtant, elle aurait dû, non ? Car comme il le lui avait dit lui-même, il était imprévisible. Peu à peu, elle se laissa lentement griser bien malgré elle par la douce sensation que lui procurait cet échange. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, d'abord furtivement puis leur baiser se fit plus langoureux. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, l'homme en noir murmura doucement à son oreille :

- Je te l'ai dit : parfois, les mots ne servent à rien et les actions parlent d'elles-mêmes.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans sa poche et en ressortit le pendentif qu'il noua autour du cou de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière l'observa un moment avant de se diriger vers les trois personnes, toujours sous le coup de la surprise de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et de sortir de la pièce en les tirants par les manches de leurs vêtements.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée que le long silence fut rompu par Kyôko.

- Morgana, tu as quelque chose dans le cou. Une blessure, peut-être…

La jeune femme aux yeux de sang observa son reflet dans la glace présente dans la petite cabine. En effet, elle avait bien une marque rouge sur son cou. Elle posa sa main dessus en se souvenant que c'était l'endroit exact où Akabane avait posé ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas une blessure.

C'était un suçon.

**oO0Oo**

Adossé à la banquette dans le _Honky Tonk_, Ban observait le plafond sans mot dire. A côté de lui, Ginji préférait s'abandonner à la contemplation de la table de bois. Natsumi s'approcha d'eux, déposant un café devant les deux garçons.

- Et bien, vous en faites une tête ! La mission s'est pourtant bien déroulée et vous avez même été payés.

- Natsumi, déclara Ban sans cesser de regarder le plafond, comment réagirais-tu si tu voyais Jackal embrasser l'une de tes amies ?

La jeune serveuse resta silencieuse, légèrement embarrassée devant la question du jeune homme. Derrière le comptoir, Pore replia son journal et observa les trois personnes derrière ses lunettes opaques.

- Te fatigue pas, Natsumi. Laisse-les se morfondre dans leur coin.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique, probablement pour aller y chercher de nouvelles tasses ou un autre plateau.

Le carillon indiquant l'arrivée de quelqu'un résonna doucement et les deux Get Backers tournèrent leurs têtes vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Une femme à la longue chevelure blonde leur souriait.

- Oh, Hevn ! déclara Ginji, les yeux brillant.

- Salut les garçons, sourit la médiatrice en s'approchant de leur table. J'ai un boulot à vous proposer.

- Tout ce que tu voudras à partir du moment où ça me permettra d'oublier ce qui s'est passé hier.

Hevn accorda un regard à Ban.

- C'est rare de te voir ainsi. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a amené ici. Un client a besoin de récupérer quelque chose. En échange, il vous propose une énorme somme d'argent. Mais cette mission est assez dangereuse, je dois vous prévenir. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la liberté de faire appel à quelqu'un que vous connaissez pour vous accompagner.

- Et on peut savoir qui est cette personne ? demanda l'homme au Jagan qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

- Attends un peu, elle va arriver.

Les deux garçons et leur médiatrice tournèrent leurs têtes vers la porte d'entrée du café alors que le carillon résonnait une nouvelle fois et que le panneau de bois s'ouvrait, dévoilant l'identité de cette personne tant attendue. Ginji manqua de s'étouffer avec son café tandis que Ban croyait être victime d'une hallucination.

Entièrement vêtu de noir, son éternel chapeau rivé sur la tête qu'il tenait de deux doigts gantés de blanc, Akabane s'approchait d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur amusée dans ses yeux d'améthyste.

- Bien le bonjour, mes chers Récupérateurs. J'ai l'exquise sensation que nous allons bien nous amuser, tous les trois.

**_Fin_**

Et voilàààààà !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce One Shot. L'idée de l'histoire m'est venue suite à un rêve que j'ai fait et qui était exactement le même (oui, je sais : c'est une excuse bidon pour pouvoir mettre en scène Akabane, les Get Backers ainsi que mes propres personages... même si c'est la stricte vérité). Je me suis juste permis de rajouter de la description au niveau des paysages (ben oui : les rêves c'est bien mais il n'y a que les images et pas ce qui va avec). Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui veulent en savoir un peu plus sur mes OS (_Original Character_) que son Morgana et Kyôko, je ne puis que vous conseiller de vous rendre ici -- get-backers./

Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt pour de nouvelles histoire ! Et qui sait, cette fois... peut-être un doux Lemon avec Akabane en guest ? ()

_Embrace Yours Dreams_

**+ Angel +**


End file.
